


One Last Cup of Coffee

by gekidasa



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln waits for Olivia at the all-night dinner. She's late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Wallflower_.

The waitress filled his coffee cup for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as Lincoln put down the pen, itching to look at the time.

He picked p the pen again, but instead of going back to the crossword puzzle he found himself tapping it restlessly on the table.

The last time he’d given in and checked the time, it had been three twenty. He’d thought then that was strange. In the short time since he’d known Olivia he’d learned she wasn’t the type to be late. Of course, he hadn’t really interacted with her outside of work, he’d told himself then... although it really didn’t seem like her. Around three A.M., she’d said.

It’d taken all his self-control to keep himself from checking his watch this long. Finally, he pulled his sleeve back and looked at his watch.

Three forty seven.

He sighed, absently pulling off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. It was more habit than anything else really, these new frames were much lighter than his darker, thicker regular ones.

The Olivia Dunham he’d come to know would not be this late. Maybe she’d changed her mind? She certainly could have, but wouldn’t she have called? Texted?

He pulled out his cell phone. No missed calls. No texts. His fingers hesitated over the keys.

Maybe she fell asleep. Three A.M. is a ridiculous hour to be awake, after all, maybe she’d meant to come and had simply fallen asleep. That was the most likely explanation, and if that was the case it would be insensitive to call and wake her up.

“Fuck it.”

He dialed, raised the phone to his ear. It rang several times, then went to voice mail.

“Hi, Liv. It’s Lincoln. I’m at the diner... I was just wondering if something happened,” he paused to swallow, keenly aware of how ridiculous he sounded, leaving a message at three forty seven in the morning to a woman that hadn’t come to meet him. “Anyway. I was just wondering. See you at work.”

He hung up, wincing as he did so. That had gone spectacularly wrong.

Lincoln went back to his crossword puzzle.

He checked his watch again at four fifteen. He took a drink of coffee and winced, it had gone cold long ago. He rubbed at his eyes, then got up and left, leaving a tip for the waitress.

  
[   
](http://statcounter.com/joomla/)   



End file.
